Skirts and Towels
by MissKT
Summary: See what happens when Meyrin gets miffed because she can't fit into Luna's skirt. Misunderstandings and chaos happen. ShinnLuna, some AthrunCagalli [One-shot]


Note: Hey everyone! I decided to set this story sometime during Seed Destiny, but not in episode 17. Considering that I have only seen screencaps on it, I do not know exactly what happened in the skirt scene with Luna and her sister but this is just a short story about what could happen (though highly unlikely). In this story Cagalli is on the Minerva (for reasons that I don't even know). Well she's basically here because of character interaction. Well…please read and review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Google or Pacman.

Lunamaria sighed as the hot water of the shower hit her body. It felt nice to take a break from all the fighting and battles. Just outside her stall, she heard her sister Meyrin shuffling around. "What are you up to?" she asked curiously.

She heard a strangled gasp and a nervous voice say, "N-nothing…just uh..combing my hair."

"I see." Luna said while not really paying attention. The water felt too nice. Relaxing even more, she let her thoughts drift to a certain Impulse pilot. Smiling to herself she grabbed the shampoo.

While Luna was showering, Meyrin was not feeling particularly relaxed. She eyed her sister's pink miniskirt wearily. No, she didn't eye it, more like glared at it. While in the midst of glaring, her sister interrupted her thoughts. After answering the question with her great acting skills she went back to examining the skirt. _Luna gets to wear this cute miniskirt, while I'm stuck with this green thing…_

She looked at her long green skirt and then held it up to the pink miniskirt. Meyrin never told anyone but she was extremely jealous of her sister's uniform. Not to mention her size. _How the heck can she fit into this! Luna eats more than I do! She even eats more than Rey! I saw her eat seconds at lunch and even Athrnu-san's dessert! _Meyrin felt herself blush at the thought of the Faith member and top pilot. She envied how Luna had a brother-sister relationship with him. Not that she ever said anything. There was a time when Luna seemed interested in Athrun, but that quickly changed when Cagalli came onboard the Minerva. The fiery princess of Orb made it clear who she had a claim on and even set things right with Shinn, whom after getting slapped around a bit realized that his family's death wasn't her fault. Meyrin still crushed on the blue-haired pilot secretly, hoping that one day he would realize that he could have a girl who knew everything about him. Yes, she researched and even googled Athrun Zala.

Glancing at the pink skirt, she got an idea. With a determined look on her face, she tried to put on the skirt. It was fine, until it reached her hips. The thing wouldn't zip up! Muttering a string of curses she tugged at the zipper. Now she would never know how cute she would look in that skirt! Life was just unfair.

But back to the more important topic at hand Meyrin pouted and asked, "How come your skirt size is so small, Luna? I don't think I can even fit this?"

"Huh? Well, I guess I'm just thinner than you…"

_Ehhh! She just called me fat? _Meyrin looked at herself in the mirror and placed her hands on her hips, scandalized. While she did this a completely unaware Luna started humming happily. Meyrin felt like growling. _She had to rub it in didn't she! Well I think I need to get back at her…heheh…If I can't wear that stupid skirt, then no one can! _

With a sneaky look Meyrin snatched the innocent looking pink skirt along with all of Luna's other clothes and ran out of there to finish her plan.

Luna heard the door open and close. Curiously, she stopped the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it.

"Meyrin?" she called out. The locker room was empty. "Ok….." Shrugging her shoulders, she went to the mirror and spent the next five minutes drying her hair, never realizing that her change of clothes was missing.

Meyrin snickered as she exited the room she shared with Luna having completed her task. _This is payback. _Walking towards the lounge where everyone usually hung out, she started whistling.

Luna turned off the hairdryer and turned to look for her clothes. _That's strange. Where did I put my clothes? I could have sworn it was on that chair. _Luna felt herself pale as she realized her situation. Stuck in the locker room with nothing but a towel. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks. The reason for this was Meyrin. It had to be. This wasn't the first time her little sister had played a trick on her. There was the time where she used her communicator to call out code red in only Luna's room and sent her launching in her Zaku Warrior to battle nothing. There was also the time where she hid her reports that were due to Captain Talia. As a result, Luna was forced to clean the floor of Captain Talia's office…with nothing but a toothbrush. What a pain that was. _Urgh…Meyrin what did I do to deserve this now?_

Taking a deep breath, she made sure the towel was securely wrapped around pushed the button to activate the sliding door. Holding her breath and poking her head out, she saw that the coast was clear and made a dash for her room. _Meyrin! The minute I find some clothes, you're going down!_

Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, Youlan, Vino, and Rey were in the lounge during their break from battle. Cagalli sighed for the fifth time in a row. Man was she bored! There was nothing to do, nothing to blow up, no one to yell at! Just then, an irritated voice to her left said, "Atha, if you sigh one more time, I'll be forced to take my soda and dump it on your head." Cagalli felt her eyebrow tick as she looked at Shinn. Ever since she had set things straight with him, they had done nothing but bicker. Of course, it wasn't as hostile as before. Actually it was more of a game now. She'd think of new comebacks and retorts and it was a good excuse to vent some frustration. "If you dump that soda on me I'll be forced to sock you like I did last time." Judging by Shinn's facial expression, she hit a sore spot. Let's just say, when she set things straight, she used the Cagalli method. _Score! Atha-1 Asuka-0. _To her right, she saw Athrun roll his eyes.

"You two are like little kids." He said. Cagalli blushed as his gaze landed on her.

"He started it." she mumbled and turned away from his amused expression. He just laughed quietly and put his arm around her. Then all that could be heard was the fast typing of Rey on his new laptop. It was his prized treasure. He didn't let anyone touch it. Once when Youlan wanted to examine it, he almost ended up with a black eye. Everyone stayed clear of Rey after that. Cagalli could have sworn he called it "his baby." Weird…

Just then, the doors slid open and in came a happy looking Meyrin. She got a drink and Cagalli could have sworn the girl glared at her. Maybe it was her imagination. "Why do you look so happy?" Vino asked. Meyrin just started giggling. The giggling turned to laughing. "BUAHAHAHAAHAH!" Everyone sweat-dropped and scooted further away from her.

"O-ok…." Shinn said uncertainly. Maybe the lack of action and battle was finally getting to everyone. He wondered where Luna was. He felt himself blush when he thought of the magenta haired, cheerful Zaku pilot. He knew that he liked her. Heck even Athrun knew that he liked her. After all, there was the constant teasing. And he had to pass the information onto the annoying blond princess. "You're thinking about her aren't you?" Cagalli questioned with a smirk.

"What! I d-don't know what you're talking about!" _Great excuse, Shinn. I'm sure she believed you with your stuttering. _

"Awwww little Shinn has a-Omph!" Cagalli was cut off when Athrun clamped a hand over her mouth. "I think he's had enough tormenting." Cagalli shoved his hand off. "You tease him too!" she pointed out. Athrun just put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about." And that started the little verbal battle.

Shinn shook his head at the couple. He had to admit, they did match very well together. _At least the attention is off of me._

Luna made it to the room she shared with Meyrin, who was at the moment, her enemy. Sighing in relief because no one saw her, she proceeded to go to her closet for another change of clothes, all the while grumbling about annoying sisters doing weird things for unknown reasons. Opening the door, she paled when she saw that the closet was empty. A piece of paper with a happy face drawn on it and big bold letters that said: **HAHAHA! **

_Geez! Meyrin really thought this out, didn't she! _Panicking, Luna ran to the drawer and yanked it open only to find it empty with the same happy face sketch on paper. Growling in frustration she snatched the paper and ripped it. Looking around, she went to Meyrin's closet and opened it. Yet again there was that annoying note. The girl even hid her own clothes! The room was completely void of anything to wear. All she saw was a pair of pink bunny slippers next to the bed. _Oh boy… _

Athrun had the feeling he was being watched. Cagalli was at the moment sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder, her face adorably scrunching up when he would gently touch her cheek. Everyone was doing their own thing. Youlan and Vino were watching the news on low volume, Shinn had his eyes closed in thought, and Rey was clicking and typing like mad on his laptop completely focused. Athrun had the suspicion that he was playing Pacman but didn't want to aggravate him, considering what would happened to him if he interrupted.

But going back to the feeling of him being watched. Athrun glanced over in the direction of Meyrin and saw her immediately look away from him. He was pretty sure she had been staring. He wondered why she was staring. Was there something on his face? …Nah…

He remembered once when he saw Luna teasing her sister about something. He was too far to hear but Luna pointed straight at him and said something that caused the other to blush. _…Could it be! Does she…could she possibly…like me?_

………_..NAH…that's impossible…plus, if Cagalli found out I don't what to know what she would do to her. _

So being the completely oblivious Athrun that we know and love, he just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet.

Clad in nothing but a towel and pink bunny slippers Luna let the door slide open and with a look of pure determination started out on her mission. That mission was Operation Find Some Clothes and Exact Revenge on Meyrin. _You can do this Luna! You're a Red in Zaft! Remember your stealth training! _

Quietly, she scouted the area. No one seemed to be out. Putting a hand on her towel to make sure it didn't slip she ran like no tomorrow down the hall stopping at the corner and peered around it. Good thing this wasn't a particularly crowded section.

After seeing that the coast was clear she ran down the corridor that led to the lounge. Meyrin would most likely be there, using the others as a shield from Luna's wrath. _Not this time little sis…_

She froze halfway when she heard voices of two mechanics talking about something with Gundams, clothes, and ribbons. In her panic she didn't focus on the conversation. The two were rounding the corner. With only seconds to think of a plan, Luna looked around. Her safety was the elevator five away. Using her Coordinator speed she sprinted and pushed the button rapidly, sweat went down her neck and the voices got closer.

"Did you see it all? Captain Talia was shocked. But I have a feeling who it all belongs to an who did it."

"Really? I feel bad for them. It would be really embarrassing if it were me."

"Of course! No one wants to see your-"

Luna didn't hear the rest because at that moment the elevator slid open and she ran in pressing the button to close the door. _Wonder what all that was about. _Taking the small amount of safe time she began to think of what to do next.

Meyrin glanced at the clock. Enough people should have seen it by now. Looking around the room she got up and said cheerfully, "Hey guy! Since you're so bored follow me. I have something for you all to see." Vino and Youlan looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. "Ok." "Sure why not?" Meyrin looked expectantly at Athrun and Cagalli, er, more like just Athrun, she ignored the Princess of Orb who just woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning. Athrun sweatdropped and cleared his throat looking at Cagalli to see if she wanted to go. Curiosity got the better of her and she stood up with Athrun.

A click was heard and everyone turned to see Rey packing up his materials. He marched out of the room mumbling about pesky talkative annoyances and new levels on his game.

"You coming?" Athrun asked noticing Shinn wasn't getting up.

"No you go ahead. I think I'll just stay here." The Impulse pilot's eyes were closed and he had a relaxed expression.

"Come on you guys!" Meyrin's voice rang out. Shinn sighed and once again wondered where Luna was. He always got along well with her and they had a connection. Or at least to him they did. She was never sad and always cared for others. Deciding to go to him room, he stood up and right when the door slid open…

Luna looked around the corner and down the hall where the lounge was. She pulled back when she saw it slide open and out marched a confident Meyrin followed by their friends. _Geez…What do I do? I can't just run up to her, pull her hair, trip her, and slap her a few times in front of everyone in only a towel and pink bunny slippers! ArgH! I'll just hide in the lounge until she gets back…_

Once they were out of side, Luna, feeling particularly frustrated ran towards the door, and with a war cry, barged through the door…only to run into someone caused both of them to land on the ground.

"Omph!"

Luna blinked as she landed on top of the unfortunate person. Looking down she blushed as she saw she landed on Shinn while wearing nothing but a towel.

He blinked up at her.

She blinked back.

His eyes traveled down and widened realizing what she was wearing.

Luna's eyes widened too realizing the situation and she got off of him in a flash.

Both teens blushing and unable to meet each others eyes.

Clearing his throat and scratching his head Shinn asked, "Um…Luna? Why are you only in a towel…" Shinn gulped as he looked at the fluffy peach towel which wrapped around Luna's slim and fit body.

"Err…." Pulling the towel closer to herself she blushed harder as she realized how much he was staring.

Shinn quickly got up once he realized that he was staring too much and helped her up. "So are you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Well, it started when Meyrin…."

10 minutes later…

Shinn stared in disbelief at Luna. Meyrin really liked to pull tricks on Luna, didn't she. Taking a quick peak at the towel clad girl, he had to thank her this time. Wait…his eyes narrowed at the thought of someone else seeing her in this state. He started unbuttoning his red jacket and was about to hand it to her when he noticed Luna froze. Looking at her curiously, he wondered why she tensed. The answer came when he heard voices heading toward them!

"I don't want to see her when she finds out…" they heard Cagalli say.

"Don't you think you went a bit overboard Meyrin? I mean what was the reason for doing this?" Athrun's voice sounded after.

Luna looked down at herself, and then she looked at Shinn with wide eyes. Acting quick Shinn did the only thing he could think of. In order to save any dignity Luna had, as well as to avoid any complicated rumors about themselves he grabbed her dived behind the couch just in time before the doors slid open. Muffling Luna's protest of lying under Shinn by covering her mouth, he motioned for her to be quiet so that they wouldn't notice. Looking at their positions he wondered what he got himself into.

Cagalli, Athrun, Vino, Youlan, and Meyrin entered the lounge. Cagalli thought of what they just saw as they sat down. _I guess this day isn't all that boring after all. _Meyrin sat down with a smile.

"So what do you think of what I did?" she asked happily.

"Er…it was really….creative…" came a hesitant reply from Athrun. "But I don't think she'll appreciate it. I mean taking _all_ of Luna's clothes _including _her under garments and throwing it all around her Zaku for all the world to see…"

"Not to mention all the ribbons and bows you tied on it.."

From her position behind the couch, Luna's eyes widened…and she blushed from embarrassment from the mention of _undergarments._ Her eyes narrowed in anger a second later and she tried to shove Shinn off so that she could give her dear sister a piece of her mind. Shinn gave her a look of warning and she kept still.

"Oh come on you guys! Don't you have a sense of humor?" Meyrin asked standing up to defend herself. "She had it coming!"

"What did she do?" Vino asked.

Meyrin scowled and her fist clenched.

"She…she..called me FAT! That's what she did! I cannot believe my own sister would call me fat! Just because I don't fit her cute pink skirt!"

Everyone was silent.

"All this over a skirt!" Cagalli finally asked in disbelief.

"Not just ANY skirt! It was the cute pink miniskirt that she gets to wear and look good in!" Meyrin said hysterically while waving her arms around frantically.

Everyone sweatdropped, including Shinn and Luna.

"What?" Meyrin asked innocently.

Having enough of her sisters immaturity Luna much to Shinn's protest shoved him off grabbed a pink bunny slipped and with yet another war cry (she was starting to like yelling them) jumped up from behind the couch and threw it to hit an unsuspecting Meyrin right in the face with a slapping sound.

Stumbling back out of surprise Meyrin's eyes widened in fear because standing in front of her was a fuming Luna in a towel and armed with her other pink bunny slipper. Behind her was Shinn, trying to calm her down and was failing miserably. The others just stared at the scene before them, eyes wide.

"So that's the reason why you hid my clothes causing me to run around the ship in a towel!" Luna screamed loudly and accusingly pointing a finger at her sister.

Stuttering, Meyrin tried to defend herself but was cut off when the other bunny slipped found its way to her face.

"I'm not done yet! I can't believe you Meyrin! I had to run around in a towel and now I find out that all my clothes are shown for the world to see! Not to mention my Zaku has ribbons tied all over it…RIBBONS! Meyrin how could you? All this over my skirt! What if there was an emergency and I need to _use _my Zaku! Do you seriously believe that I would be able to do anything in a multicolored mobile suit complete with ribbon accessories! Not to mention in my towel!"

Vino snickered and the thought and immediately shut up with the glare send his way by a very pissed Luna.

Meyrin opened and closed her mouth as no sound came out. She never really did think of that possibility…so trying to defend herself she said "So! You called me fat!" Meyrin protested and pouted.

"If I remember correctly little sister, I said 'I guess I'm just thinner than you.' I never called you fat. I just stated a truth. Just because I am thinner than you doesn't mean you are fat." Luna said dryly.

"Opps…"

Luna sighed and calmed down a bit. "Meyrin I know that you jump to conclusions but please next time try not to misunderstand me. There's only so much torment I can take."

Meyrin bit her lip, feeling guilty at how tired her sister looked. "I'm sorry Luna. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. It's just that…"

"Look Meyrin you don't have to be so insecure. I mean I might be thinner than you…but you have curves that I would dream of having." Luna said with a wink after seeing that Meyrin looked sorry.

Meyrin looked pleased. "But don't think I'm letting you off so easily." That pleased look immediately disappeared. "I want you to get all my clothes. Make sure none of it is missing and put it back. Then take off the ribbons and whatever else you did. And also, I think my Zaku could use some polishing…"

Meyrin sulked but nodded and walked out of the room.

Luna sighed and shook her head. _What a stressing day…_

"Say Luna…" said Cagalli slyly. "Yeah?" Luna asked.

"Why were you and Shinn behind the couch and why is his jacket unbuttoned?" she asked innocently.

Shinn chocked and started coughing once he realized the meaning behind her seemingly innocent question. Luna's eyes became wide and she started stuttering.

"It…it's n-not what you think!" she protested as Cagalli just grinned at her.

"We weren't doing anything!" Shinn added quickly.

"Uh huh… it's about time you made a move Shinn." Athrun said grinning like Cagalli.

"WHAT!" Shinn and Luna blushed.

"Come on guys. Lets give the two lovebirds some privacy. They probably want to return with what they were doing before we interrupted." Vino said while gesturing for everyone to leave.

"NO! Wait! Nothing happened!" yelled a very flustered Luna but the door already slid closed.

Still blushing, she realized she was alone with Shinn. _Wow…this is awkward…_She felt something drape over her shoulders and looked to she that Shinn had let her wear his jacket.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Er…no problem." He said with pink cheeks. "You looked cold."

Smiling when she saw that he cared, she walked up to him and in a bold move, wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him freeze as she got on his tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Blushing as dark as her hair she said shyly, "Thank you for the jacket and trying to hide me before." With that, she turned around and ran out of there intent on finding Meyrin to get her clothes.

Shinn stood there shocked. He touched his cheek and slowly smiled. _I guess a lot can happen over a skirt…_

The End.

Well what do you think? I had fun writing this and I'm happy with how it turned out. I know some people were OCC but its ok. I also like the idea of Luna and Athrun having a brother-sister type relationship or close friends rather than her crushing on him. I think she looked better with Shinn. Too bad they don't show any feelings like that towards each other in the series. Also, no offense to Rey and Meyrin fans out there. I just thought it would be funny.


End file.
